


Definitely Yes

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Ben turned around to see Richie there with a single red rose in his hands and a nervous look on his face.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Definitely Yes

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea after seeing a Build a Bear promposal shirt, so I ended up writing this.

Ben walked through the halls with Eddie, listening as the boy chattered about the date he had gone on with Mike over the weekend. Ben smiled softly, his eyes scanning the halls for his own boyfriend. Richie had said he couldn’t walk with Ben that morning, stating he had a meeting with one of his teachers. It had bummed Ben out, but he had hoped to see him. They had separate lunch hours and their only shared class was the last one of the day, which was usually the only one Richie ever attended on a regular basis. Sometimes Richie would skip to join Ben during his lunch hour, but it wasn't always a guarantee. 

“You alright?” Eddie asked as they reached Ben’s locker. “You’ve been quiet.”

“Sorry, I was just hoping to see Rich before class,” Ben answered, putting in the combination for his locker. “I’m glad you and Mike finally had your date. You’ve liked him for a long time.”

“Yeah. It feels pretty surreal. I was actually thinking about asking him to go to prom with me. I know it’s probably too soon. I mean we’ve only had one date, but I wanna go with him.”

“I don’t think it’s too early to ask him and I’m sure he’ll say yes,” Ben said. Thinking about prom made him frown. Richie hadn’t said anything to him about it yet. He assumed they would go, the Losers tended to attend all the school dances as a group, but this was the first year that everyone had a partner. The thought made him more anxious because he and Richie weren’t exactly out about their relationship. They didn’t hide it, but they didn’t flaunt it either, so he wasn't sure how Richie would feel about them going together. 

“Are you going to prom, Ben?” Eddie asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. 

Ben shrugged. “Richie and I haven’t talked about it.” He paused and looked over at Eddie. “Has he said anything to you about it?”

“Uh, no. No. He hasn’t said anything to me. At all. You should open your locker now. So we can get to class. The bell is gonna ring soon.”

Ben looked at Eddie strangely for a moment before he turned back to his locker and opened it, only to be surprised by the fact that a stuffed bear had been squished inside on top of his books. He pulled it out to see there was a white shirt on it with a red ‘Prom?’ on it along with two check boxes at the bottom, one saying ‘yes’ and one saying ‘definitely yes.’ Hanging on the shirt was a sharpie for him to mark his answer.

Ben felt himself begin to smile as he stared at it. He felt Eddie tapping his shoulder and looked to see Eddie was pointing behind him. Ben turned around to see Richie there with a single red rose in his hands and a nervous look on his face. 

People were beginning to stare and whisper, but he only had eyes for Richie. He knew Richie had been afraid to come out and Ben hadn’t pushed. He wanted Richie to take his time and be comfortable, plus he had just been happy that Richie was his. Now Richie was standing there, asking him to prom very publicly. 

Ben felt his heart swell and plucked up the sharpie to put a check mark on the box marking ‘definitely yes’. He turned the bear to show Richie whose entire face lit up. Then Richie was leaping forward, wrapping his arms around Ben and kissing him. Ben kissed back just as enthusiastically and he could hear Eddie cheering and clapping beside them, along with some other cheers in the hall. 

Richie pulled back after a moment. “I love you, Ben.”

“I love you too, Richie,” Ben said, leaning in for another kiss, just as a warning bell rang. Ben frowned. He wanted more time with Richie. “Eddie and I need to get to class. See you later?”

Richie nodded, holding out the rose to him. “Take this with you, and maybe tonight we can go looking for what to wear?”

Ben started to smile again. “Yeah, I would like that.” He gave Richie one last kiss before he grabbed the books he needed and placed the bear back in the locker before walking to his first class with Eddie, glancing over his shoulder to see Richie watching him with a goofy smile on his lips. 

Throughout the day, there was a permanent smile on his face. He had kept the rose with him, wanting something to look at when he didn’t have Richie.


End file.
